leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Soraka/Background
Lore Soraka, the Starchild of Ionia, was the first of her kind. While there are many who tap into the rich magical energies of Valoran, she was the first to tap into the magic of the cosmos itself – the celestial sea in which it is theorized that Runeterra swims among other like bodies. While Runeterran magicians are limited by the finite (though tremendous) powers of runes, there have always been those who have searched to go further. Reaching beyond the terrestrial firmament of Runeterra, Soraka was capable of invoking the power of the stars, evolving beyond her kin. This power has changed her in fantastical ways – it is for this reason that she became known as the Starchild. Though Soraka was once trans-human, Soraka has fallen since she let the most primal of emotions rule her. , a mercenary chemist in the service of Noxus, had caused untold suffering and death among Soraka's people. An alchemical genius who took no responsibility for the atrocities he'd caused, Warwick became known as "the Deathmaker" by the Ionian people. As Noxian murder and terror pushed ever-forward across her land, unstoppable anger and hatred welled within Soraka. She called down the power of the heavens to curse and forever change the Deathmaker, and she mutated the man into a werewolf – a wild, murderous beast. For this misstep, Soraka lost much of her power, sacrificing her trans-human ascension and sliding several steps down the evolutionary ladder in an instant. Though she is still a champion of the Ionian people, Soraka has joined the League of Legends in hopes of reversing her curse and redeeming herself in the eyes of the stars. "Though having fallen from grace, Soraka is nonetheless determined to once again be one with the stars." Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Movement/attacking *''"Be free of your burdens."'' *''"By the power of the stars."'' *''"For peace of mind."'' *''"Gracefully."'' *''"I heed their call."'' *''"Let me guide you."'' *''"My path is clear."'' ;Taunt *''"Do you always fight so poorly?"'' ;Joke *''"No, I'm not happy to see you. Yes, that is a horn growing out of my head."'' Development * Soraka was designed by Guinsoo.Zileas confirming that Guinsoo designed Soraka Patch history : armor buff duration reduced to 3 seconds from 5. * : cooldown increased to 160/145/130 seconds from 120/110/100. * Updated tooltips. V1.0.0.141: * Fixed a bug where would sometimes not grant assists. V1.0.0.139: * : ** Duration of magic resist reduction decreased to 5 seconds from 8 seconds. ** Mana cost increased at later ranks to 20/35/50/65/80 from 20/30/40/50/60. * can no longer target allied minions. * : armor bonus reduced at later ranks to 25/45/65/85/105 from 25/50/75/100/125. V1.0.0.136: * Re-timed animation to sync better with Soraka's actions. V1.0.0.134: * Improved Soraka's basic attack to be more responsive. * mana cost adjusted to 20/30/40/50/60 from 35/40/45/50/55. * mana cost adjusted to 80/110/140/170/200 from 90/110/130/150/170. * : ** No longer affects Soraka when cast on allies and cannot be cast on self. ** Ally mana restore increased to 40/80/120/160/200 mana from 25/50/75/100/125. V1.0.0.124: * Recommended items updated. * Stats: ** Base health increased to 375 from 359. ** Base health per level increased to 71 from 67. * : ** Base damage reduced to 60/85/110/135/160 from 60/90/120/150/180. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.4 from 0.25. ** Cooldown reduced to 2.5 seconds from 3 seconds. ** Mana cost reduced to 35/40/45/50/55 from 40/50/60/70/80. ** Magic reduction per stack increased to 8/9/10/11/12 from 8 at all ranks. ** Maximum stacks reduced to 10 from 20. ** Range increased by 30. * : ** Base heal increased to 70/140/210/280/350 from 60/120/180/240/300. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.45 from 0.9. ** Cooldown increased to 20 from 10. ** Armor buff increased to 25/50/75/100/125 from 20/35/50/65/80. ** Armor buff duration increased to 5 seconds from 4. ** Cast range increased to 750 from 650. * : ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.75 from 0.6. ** Cooldown reduced to 10 from 15. ** Silence duration changed to 1.5/1.75/2/2.25/2.5 seconds from 1/1.5/2/2.5/3 ** No longer grants double mana when cast on herself. * : ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.7 from 1.3. ** Mana cost reduced to 100/175/250 from 200/275/350. V1.0.0.123: * Fixed minor tooltip errors. V1.0.0.115: * now grants assist credit on ally cast. V1.0.0.114: * now prefers to target enemies over allies when your cursor overlaps both. V1.0.0.110: * : ** Base heal changed to 60/120/180/240/300 from 80/130/180/230/280. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.9 from 1. ** Armor buff increased to 20/35/50/65/80 from 15/20/25/30/35. ** Buff duration reduced to 4 seconds from 9. ** Removed from her tips. V1.0.0.105: * Fixed a bug with where it would stop dealing damage if the target reaches max stacks. V1.0.0.100: * : debuff now correctly states that it can stack up to 20 times. V1.0.0.99: * : mana cost reduced to 40/50/60/70/80 from 42/54/66/78/90. * : mana cost increased to 90/110/130/150/170 from 80/100/120/140/160. * will now infuse half of the mana value to the target, and half of the value to Soraka when targeting an ally instead of giving the full value to the target. Soraka will get the full benefit of Infuse when she casts it on herself. V1.0.0.98: * : ** Base heal amount reduced to 80/130/180/230/280 from 80/135/190/245/300. ** Cooldown increased to 10 from 9. * : cooldown increased to 120/110/100 from 100/90/80. V1.0.0.96: * : aura will no longer persist in the area around Soraka after she is killed. V1.0.0.94: * : ** Ability power ratio reduced to 1.3 from 1.5. ** Heal reduced to 200/320/440 from 250/400/550. ** Mana cost reduced to 200/275/350 from 250/350/450. V1.0.0.87: * : Updated the tooltip to properly say that Soraka grants a magic resist aura to nearby allies. V1.0.0.86: * : ability power ratio reduced to 1.5 from 2. V1.0.0.83: * : cooldown changed to 100/90/80 from 120/90/60. V1.0.0.82: * New sound when casting . V1.0.0.75: * Fixed a bug in which did not affect all allies. V1.0.0.74: * Fixed a bug where was not playing a sound effect when cast on allies. V1.0.0.61: * Health per level reduced to 67 from 70. * : ** Now heals the target for 80/135/190/255/300 instantly (still gives an Armor buff for the duration). ** Mana cost modified to 80/100/120/140/160 from 60/90/120/150/180. * : magic resist reduction per stack reduced to 8 from 10. V0.9.25.34: * : ** Cooldown reduced to 9 from 10. ** Duration reduced to 9 from 12. ** Armor increased to 35 from 30. ** Healing per second increased to 11/18/25/32/39 from 7/11/15/19/23. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.11 from 0.085. * : ** Damage increased to 50/100/150/200/250 from 40/80/120/160/200. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.6 from 0.4. V0.9.25.24: * can now target enemies to deal 80% of the mana restore in damage with a 0.4 ability power ratio. * : cast time reduced. V0.9.25.21: * Base damage increased to 47 from 43. * : ** Damage increased to 60/90/120/150/180 from 60/80/100/125/150. ** Magic resist debuff increased to -10 from -8. * REMAKE: can now be cast on enemy champions to silence them for 1/1.5/2/2.5/3 seconds. V0.9.22.16: * : particles now refresh correctly. * : cooldown reduced to 3 from 4. * no longer displays a particle. V0.9.22.15: * Base damage increased to 46 from 45. * : damage increased to 60/80/100/125/150 from 50/75/100/125/150. V0.8.22.115: * : magic resist reduced to 16 from 20. V0.8.21.110: * : No longer affects allied minions. July 10, 2009 Patch: * : mana cost increased to 250/350/450 from 200/300/400. * : cooldown increased to 10 from 9 sec. * : magic resist reduced to 20 from 25. June 19, 2009 Patch: * Base magic resistance reduced to 30 from 35. * Reworked : ** Removed old passive. ** New passive: +25 magic resistance aura. * : damage increased to 50/75/100/125/150 from 60/75/90/105/120. * : bonus magic resistance removed. June 12, 2009 Patch: * Health per level reduced to 70 from 78. * : ** Changed to tick every second from every other second. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.085 from 0.2, but it occurs twice as often. * change: Reduced duration increased to 0/1/2/3 from 0/2/4/6. May 29, 2009 Patch: * : cooldown increased to 4 from 3 sec. May 23, 2009 Patch: * : mana cost increased to 42/54/66/78/90 from 30/45/60/75/90. May 15, 2009 Patch: * Updated recommended items. April 18, 2009 Patch: * : ** Duration reduced to 12 from 16. ** Bonus armor increased to 30 from 20. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.2 from 0.12. ** Healing increased to 14/22/30/38/46 from 10/18/26/34/42. * : mana restored increased to 50/100/150/200/250 from 40/80/120/160/200. * : ** Ability power ratio increased to 2 from 1. ** Cooldown reduced to 120/90/60 from 150/110/60. Alpha Week 7: * Attack range reduced to 550 form 600. * : Now adds +20 armor and magic resistance. Alpha Week 6: * : Heal increased to 250/400/550 from 250/350/450. Alpha Week 5: * : ** Heal increased to 250/400/550 from 250/350/450. ** Tooltip should now properly reflect ability power bonus. Alpha Week 4: * : ** Mana cost increased to 60/90/120/150/180 from 60/80/100/120/140. ** Heal changed to 10/18/26/34/42 health per 2 seconds for 16 seconds. ** Resistance bonus removed. Alpha Week 2: * : Range reduced. * : Tooltip now accurately reflects the functionality of the spell. * Fixed tooltip functionality for and its buff. * Fixed attack timing bugs. * Fixed tooltip typos for , }} References Category:Champion backgrounds